


True stars bring true smiles

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doodle Sphere, Dreamtale, M/M, Underfell, antivoid, outertale, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: “Error?!” Ink yelled out, not expecting the ex-destroyer.“Squid.” Error spat out, completely unloving./“Come on Squid!” Error laughed at the old nickname as he pulled Ink along to see the monkeys in the zoo, a bright smile on his what used to be a constantly scowling face. His mismatched pupils were bright stars, Error never looked happier./“I’m sorry!” Ink tried, trying to follow Error’s path of destruction to catch up to the reformed destroyer, who was running through the new alternate of snowdin.“For what, short stack? For not showing up to the party soon enough?” The glitched skeleton mocked as a flash of a grimly happy smile appeared before going back to serious as he continued his path of destruction.Ink stopped in his tracks, and so did Error.“You don’t remember?” Ink asked flatly





	True stars bring true smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion, but I personally headcanon Ink’s blush as black and not rainbow- because if you put all the colors together you get black, plus Ink is black, and Ink’s called ink, and he throws up Ink- you get the point.
> 
> Oh, and this is over 3K :) wrote as like, oh what if Ink was a jerk? (Original title was wolf in sheep’s clothing or Karma and was going to end when the two met again but it got out of hand :/) Enjoy!

_ “So how are you and the d-... Error doing?” Dream asked courtesy as he sat in friend’s home, facing his Ink mannerly as he sat in the skeleton’s living room. _

_ “He’s still a blind as he is literally, it’s honestly hilarious. I have to teach him everything like he’s a kid, it’s pathetic.” The artist laughed, not minding to keep his voice down as he talked on about how Error was so easy to trick and play with. _

_ Dream nervously hushed Ink, scooting slightly away and turned his head, slouching down and frowning. _

_ “This still doesn’t feel right...” The guardian trailed off, looking down and away from the artist. _

_ “Oh, please. It’s not like I like the piece of shit-” _

_ “Ink!” Dream cut in, clearly not happy with the way Ink was talking about Error. _

_ “Anyways.” Ink said as he rolled his eyes, “He’ll believe anything I say, he’s a stupid toy, Dream. He might as well be a kid. I got him back on a normal sleep schedule so it’s too late for him to hear anything, he’s a heavy sleepier than classic anyhow.” _

_ “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re doing this behind his back!” Dream protested _

_ “We’re.” Ink corrected as he moved closer to Dream, and lowered him on the couch. Dream couldn’t object more as he was kissed and pushed back into the couch, effectively cornered. “Now, let’s shut up and get to the good stuff.” Ink suggested as he gave Dream his heart and non-existent soul, loving him like he would love no other. _

Error shook his head, trying to forget one of many memories of Ink’s betrayal to him. However, he knew he probably never forget it, no matter how hard he tried. After double checking the room for all of his belongings, which he couldn’t see any of, he closed his suitcase and headed downstairs. Ink would be home any minute.

Once the ex-destroyer got down the stairs, he looked over the house one last time, already missing it and the few good memories in it. He could remember when he and Blue made up and baked cookies together in the kitchen and also burnt tacos after trying to deep fry them, he looked to the dining room and recalled the first real birthday he ever had, another look but to living room and he could practically see  ~~ Dream and Ink on the couch ~~ himself playing and somehow beating Classic and Fell in MarioKart.

It was the last time he was going to see any of this, but for some reason, he didn’t want to remember any of it.

“I’m home! RuRu where are-” Ink started, putting on the  ~~ fake ~~ happy smile he always had on for his  ~~ fake ~~ lover, but then stopped as he saw Error with a grim look on his face and suitcase in hand. “Erry? Wh-What are you doing…?” Ink asked hesitantly, knowing what Error was about to do, but not accepting it.

“I’m leaving this place” He spoke, no emotion in his voice as he glared at Ink. “I’m leaving my memories behind- the few happy ones I have here-” he continued, “And I’m leaving your cheating ass behind!” Error yelled out, his voice cracking as he finally accepted aloud what his lover had been doing, tears starting to leak out of his mismatched and mishaped eyes.

The ex destroyer stormed out of the room and went to the front door, wanting to get away from the Ink as soon as he could, but something stopped him.

Ink was holding his hand, Error was comfortable with his touch now, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be touched by him. The hands that he held Dream with as he pressed the positive guardian down into the couch, the same hands that assured Dream that Error was nothing but a toy and they wouldn’t be caught, the same fucking hands that cheated on him with Dream.

Error tore his hand away, not listening to Ink’s fake pleas as he left the house in the doodle sphere, and went back to his home.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Quiet Outertale, the way it should be, alone with no one beside him or to bother him  _ or to cheat on him- _ no no, he came to the stary Au to stop thinking about that. Not rethink everything and replay everything in his mind.

Error sat away from his usual spot of the skirts of Stardin and relaxed on a floating rock up high in the sky, where he couldn’t be seen from down below if anyone was to look for him. They wouldn’t believe him, they barely trust him, they would only take him back to that hellhole- ...he really needed to get back to clearing his mind of thoughts and knitting.

Instead focusing on the pattern of loops and comforting clicks of his needles, he continued the star pattern scarf he had been making, one he was inspired to make by his favorite Au; maybe when he was done with it he could leave it as a gift for Outer.

The comforting clicks were blocked out when a portal opened across the rock, Ink stepping out it.

“Error there you are! Please, we need to talk-” but he was cut off by Error’s laugh and grunt of amusement.

“Well that’s funny, I thought that you had Mr.Yellow to talk to! Oh, here’s a brilliant idea!” Error’s voice faked innocence and reeked of sarcasm, “Go back to your perfect boyfriend and leave me the hell alone!” The ex destroyer snapped, as he stood up and put away his knitting needles as well as his unfinished work.

“...but you're my boyfriend, RuRu.” Ink whispered out, barely audible.

“No!” Error yelled loud enough that probably everyone in the Stardin heard him, “I’m your toy! That’s what you said if I remember right- your pathetic, stupid, child-like, toy! The skeleton that you can trick and play with like a doll! The one that you pretended to love! The one you called a piece of shit!

“I left you! I’m not your boyfriend and never will be again! I did so much for you! I gave up destroying! I gave up my friends! I gave up my AntiVoid! You were supposed to give up something too- But no! What do I see you doing daily during our relationship?! Protecting the Aus from Nightmare! I gave up my whole fucking life and you can’t do such a little thing as give up a job! But you did give up one thing- our relationship when you cheated on your doll Error with perfect guardian Dream! So no- we don’t have anything to talk about cheater!” Error continued to yell at the same volume, rising gradually, he wouldn’t be surprised if every Au out there had heard him.

“...I’m sorry, Error.”

“Sorry doesn’t change anything!” Error huffed, seemingly done with yelling, but then said one final statement before rebooting:  _ “ _ **_I HATE YOU, INK_ ** _!” _

  
  


\-----

  
  


Months. It had been months, and Ink looked like crap. He had waited hours for Error to finish rebooting, but the bar above his head only managed to go up a few percentages, and by the time he was able to go back to OuterTale- Error was gone.

He ended up breaking off everything with Dream, and it turns out, unsurprisingly, Outer had overheard Error along with the rest of Stardin. Now the whole multiverse knew of what he had done.

The most he can do now is protect the Aus that Nightmare’s goes after and then hightail it out of there before Dream show’s up to clean the place up -which they had agreed on, because, despite everything, they still are a team- or the resident sans -if they’re even alive by the time Nightmare leaves- kicks him out of the world and he’s no longer welcome. Like half the Aus have already done.

Pain started to erupt from where his soul would be, someone was destroying an Au.

Arriving on the scene after doing a quick clean up of himself, he noticed it was a newer Au, probably just finished, but not sentient yet- but someone else was there.

“Error?!” Ink yelled out, not expecting the ex-destroyer.

“Squid.” Error spat out, completely unloving.

_ “Come on Squid!” Error laughed at the old nickname as he pulled Ink along to see the monkeys in the zoo, a bright smile on his what used to be a constantly scowling face. His mismatched pupils were bright stars, Error never looked happier. _

“I’m sorry!” Ink tried, trying to follow Error’s path of destruction to catch up to the reformed destroyer, who was running through the new alternate of snowdin.

“For what, short stack? For not showing up to the party soon enough?” The glitched skeleton mocked as a flash of a grimly happy smile appeared before going back to serious as he continued his path of destruction.

Ink stopped in his tracks, and so did Error.

“You don’t remember?” Ink asked flatly, “You were my boyfriend, I-I cheated on you with Dream- you found out and dumped me and ran away! Then we met again in OuterTale and you yelled out how you found out all the mean things I said about you- and you yelled that you hated me- and you rebooted- and everyone in Stardin heard- and now over half the multiverse hates me-” Ink rambled before taking a deep breath

“You sound like you hit you thick-ass-skull when you fell down from your beloved perch, birdy.” Error laughed, making a mental note to call Ink birdy from then on, it did make sense- he lost count of how many times Ink repeated the same lines of the Au’s are good bullshit. A rainbow parrot.

“You don’t… You really don’t remember anything.”

“Aw- so sad, you’re love-struck daydream has turned into your worst nightmare and then you were forced into reality.” Error made boo who sounds as he rubbed below his eye sockets, his voice changed from mock to care, “Do you need a snack, baby-”

_ “I love you, baby.” Error sighed as he clung onto Ink like a sleepy koala, blue blush showing through the clear and handsome black bones, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep. The glow of pages outside the window highlighting the small and now well-taken care of skeleton in front of him, shinning on the dark bones. A handsome star, his star. _

“Maybe a cracker, Polly?” Error’s glichtly laugh rang out as he mocked Ink, “Polly want a cracker? Or maybe you want someone to knock some sense into you!” The destroyer yelled out as he threw down bones and let his gaster blaster’s rain chaos, attacking Ink and the Au.

His Star was gone.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Error went through to the hideout, being bored out of his mind- meaning he was not prepared for Nightmare to choke him with a tendril as soon as he came out of his portal.

“What are you doing back, betrayer? Your boyfriend must miss you.” Nightmare spat out, threatening voice clear.

“T-the h-h-hell…?” Error chocked out, before being dropped to the ground, coughing out as he regained his breath. “First Ink, now you guys? Why would I date anyone? Although the squid has it drilled in his mind he cheated on me with Dream and we had a big angsty argument or something like that.”

Nightmare raised his only brow at him, then narrowed it down again.

“What do you last remember?” Nightmare questioned, having some understanding of what was going on.

“Weird question, I woke up after maybe a long reboot, and I had a star scarf in my hands and my needles. My strings were out of my eye’s like I’d been crying or something, and then I went back to my Antivoid- which was really dusty and abandoned for some reason besides a still packed suitcase. 

“I stayed there for a while and got then git the urge to destroyer some shit and went to a new Au, Ink showed up, spewed out his daydream of how we were together- and I beat him up, finished off the Au, and then got bored so I came here. Does that work for ya?” Error finished after recounting what he last remembered.

Nightmare blinked, and then took him to sit down in the living room, and started explaining everything to him.

“So, keep in mind you don’t remember any of this- but it did happen- you probably just forgot it because of your long reboot. Basically, somehow Ink gained you trust- don’t ask me how, you should go to him for answers- but you two fell in love and started dating about… maybe 2 years ago?

“You gave up destroying, us and most of your life to be with him. I guess sporadically throughout it Ink was cheating on you with Dream. You finally had enough and left him, you two had a big argument in OuterTale and everyone heard you yell how Ink had called you a pathetic stupid toy or something like that- and you had your reboot.

“Since Outer was one of the many, many people that heard it, he spread around Ink’s mistake, and now over half the multiverse hates him. From what I’m guessing, Ink and Dream aren’t together anymore and have some shit going on so they can still protect the Aus- and Ink is basically an outcast, serve’s him right honestly.” Nightmare finished leaving Error agape, disgusted and surprised at himself.

They were both surprised he didn’t reboot again.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Alright, Squid! I want answers!” Error called out once he noticed Ink showing up to the destroyer Au.

Ink swallowed down the anxiety that was building up and slowly nodded. Showing he would give the answers Error wanted.

Ink made a portal away to a quiet place, Error followed him. It was the AntiVoid, Error’s home.

“Why not OuterTale?” Error questioned, expecting an Au and not one of the few places in the multiverse that Ink hated.

“This is better, I’m not exactly… allowed back there anymore.” Ink sighed, “What answers do you want? My life has become an open book at this point.”

Error looked at Ink for a second, a look that said you got to be kidding me, but when Ink didn’t continue about his apparent banishment from OuterTale Error just went to sit in his hammock and made a quick and sturdy seat of strings for Ink.

Ink shyly sat down in the seat.

“Well… I guess everything wasn’t a daydream that turned into your fucked up Nightmare, so I guess my first questioned is simply: How?” Ink gave Error a confused look, “Like, how did you get me to trust you enough for Cupid to come into town?”

_ “Cupid? He has a holiday?” Error questioned, not knowing what Valentine's day was. There was an innocent look to his face as Ink had to explain it was a day for lovers and couples, as well as the one you cared about. Then Ink asked again If Error would like to spend Valentine's day with him and go on a date. _

“... It took- a lot. I don’t know how I really did it myself.” Ink started, a light blush growing on his face, making it turn an Inky black. “It took about a year, really. I started by getting you to teach me how to knit, then in return, I taught you how to cook, then I started to take care of you and teach you about life-”

“Alright, I don’t want to hear mushy shit. Next question- How did you get me to stop destroying? That had been my purpose for- well, as long as I can remember.”

“Right, right. Um… You did that yourself, actually. You wanted our relationship to be open and accepted by my friends, so you stopped destroying to prove that they could give you a chance to change. You became best friends with Blue and Outer because of it. You even started to slowly trust fell and Dream.”

“Ugh, abomination #13.” Error sighed, “Anything important about our relationship I should know?”

Ink looked down as if he was trying to remember everything of importance.

“Your favorite animal became monkey’s after I took you to the zoo once, Outer and Blue are your best friends now- and would probably still take you in after everything- I forget how, but for a while, I managed to get you to sleep and eat on a daily basis.”

“I got you to take a bath, and somehow managed to get you to take shower’s daily.” Ink laughed, remembering an extra detail “It was funny. The first time I got you to have one, you stared a the tub like an angry cat-” Ink stopped himself, realizing he was sounding just the slightest bit lovesick, “...you were my star. The one the would shine even brighter than me and could cheer up anyone, you joined us to the Aus a lot and would help out anyone who was sad or having tough times. It’s how you gained Dream’s trust.

“You might already know this, But you gave up being friend or allies- whatever you guys were- with Nightmare and his team… We had our first kiss in OuterTale, I asked you to be my boyfriend there too- … I was planning to purpose there as well.”

There was a long silence, Ink could feel The destroyer’s stare dig into him, it almost hurt. Although, the heartless shouldn’t feel pain.

“If you were so lovesick over the glitched and hated destroyer- why did you cheat? Like, it’s almost ridiculous how much it sounds like you cared about me, it makes me want to barf.” Error gaged, seemingly thinking about the topic too much.

“I don’t know myself. I got… addicted to Dream I guess. But, once I cut thing’s off with him, I realized how much I loved you. I realized how I missed the little things you’d do for me. I missed how I was able to teach about the world. I miss how you were the only one that could make me smile.”

There was a pause, and Ink looked at Error directly in the eyes.

“You made an emotionless and soulless skeleton smile a true smile.”


End file.
